Special Days
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: Hay días en Storm Lovers que no se parecen a los anteriores. Con Samui, Arashi y Kira pasa eso dos de cada tres veces. Y esos días especiales los vuelven extraordinarios...
1. El regalo perfecto I

Hola! Tanto a las que leen mi fic, como para las de **Akatsuki Rules**.

El capítulo especial de mi fanfiction "_Stormlovers_", uno de los taaantos que voy a hacer y de tanto en tanto voy a subir aquí en "Special Days". El primero trata sobre el reto para **el cumpleaños de Deidara-sempai**! Dado en el foro que ya nombre.

Aclaración: Esto es antes de los eventos desafortunados del capítulo de shippuden: 122, 123... Y en el manga: 357.

Ahora sin más... Disfruten!

* * *

**El Regalo perfecto**

* * *

Unos ojos azules celestes como el Cielo se fijaron en el techo otra vez, bailando entre un punto fijo y el calendario de la pared.

Faltaban exactamente 24 horas para cumplir la detestable cifra de su edad: 19 detestables y eternos años.

- Ah, Danna.- suspiró Deidara.- Me pregunto si estarás viéndome en la eternidad y riéndote de mí.

Un dolor en el pecho creció desde su corazón al pensar en Sasori. Su maestro, y su igual.

Las últimas veces cuando cumplía años la pasaba a su lado molestándolo y discutiendo sobre el arte.

Este año sería distinto. Akasuna no Sasori estaba muerto y solo quedaba él.

El golpeteo de la puerta le hizo emitir un gruñido. No quería que nadie lo molestase.

- ¡Vete de aquí! No me importa quién seas.- gritó a los cuatro vientos con su poca paciencia al percibir que seguirían insistiendo.- Voy a quedarme aquí todo el día si quiero hacerlo, así que no me jodan.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y decidió de que en ese momento hasta que pasase su cumpleaños se quedaría en su cuarto vaya uno a saber haciendo qué. Solo quería quedarse allí y mandaría al cuerno o lo haría explotar a cualquiera que intentase sacarlo de ese lugar.

- Que se vayan todos a la mierda.

* * *

- Oh, está de mal humor.- dijo tras maldecir al lado de Tobi la chica que lo acompañaba.

El pelo era casi blanco como la luna y sus ojos eran negros justamente como la noche. Llevaba un kimono corto de color celeste y abierto a los costados. Era su típica vestimenta, frágil y comoda para cualquier misión. La gente la tomaba como una muñeca de porcelana, hasta que ella se ponía en modo ninja y... Daba miedo.

- Tobi es un buen chico, Samui-chan, das más miedo que sempai cuando te enojas.

Samui le dirigió una mirada que podría haber matado a cualquiera. Pero volvió su atención a la puerta. Deidara-san estaba triste por muchas causas, después de todo le haían quitado su juguete preferido a penas este había vuelto con ella de Konoha. Itachi se negaba a dejar que Deidara pusiera un mismo pie en la misma habitación que Arashi-chan.

Si Gaara había sido un protector celoso, Itachi era mucho peor porque él sabía de lo que había sido capaz Deidara al estar solo con Arashi. Eso empeoraba con el hecho de que Sasori ya no estaba cerca y faltaba un día para su cumpleaños.

-¡Eso es!- gritó de repente la albina.- ¡Haremos una fiesta sorpresa para Deidara-sensei!

- Ohhh!- gritó Tobi saltando al rededor de Samui encantado por la idea.- Samui-chan es tan inteligente, Tobi no es como .

Ella palmeó la cabeza de Tobi y trató de reconfortarlo. Tenían que hacer una fiesta para Dei en un día. Tendrían que ir puerta por puerta, preguntando por ayuda de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki... Empezando por el que más problemas le traería: Kakuzu.

* * *

- No, jamás.- le dijo el inmortal tacaño y rarito. Samui le daba rabia desde el primer momento en que le vio. Kisame y Deidara habían evitado que Samui se le echara a la garganta.

- Pero Deidara-sensei cumple mañana y está deprimido.- trató de usar inútilmente su encanto con la persona que más odiaba.

- Van a gastar demasiado, incluso más de lo que podríamos permitirnos en hacer una pequeña torta de cumpleaños.

Justo en ese momento el Jashinista entró como si nada a la habitación de Kakuzu y empezó a revolver los cajones desordenando todo.

- ¡Oy, hombre!- lo llamó al ver que no encontraba nada.- ¿Dónde guardas la plata? Necesito comprarme una nueva guadaña de tres hojas.

Kakuzu estuvo a punto de irse a las manos cuando Hidan se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tobi y Samui.

- ¿Qué hace la perra fría aquí?

Tobi se ocultó tras Kakuzu esperando que Samui hiciese volar a Hidan por los aires, pero la chica se contuvo ycontestó honestamente. Otro día le cobraría eso pero hoy tenía que concentrarse en Deidara.

- Quiero hacer una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Deidara.

- ¡Genial! No sabía que la rubia cumplía años. - palmeó la espalda de Kakuzu.- ¡Wow!, ¿En serio quieres hacerle una fiesta a la rubita? Kakuzu, ¡puedes ser un chico bueno cuando quieres serlo!

Kakuzu taladreó con la mirada a Samui que ya sonreía con el triunfo. Si Hidan acompañaba la idea pronto le diría a todo el mundo y muchos terminarían por organizar la fiesta con ella.

- Esta bien.- cedió el tacaño.- Hagan lo que quieran... Con el menor de los presupuestos, obviamente.

- Ahora, ¡Vamos a disfrutar al máximo de sufrir juntos!- gritó el jashinista.- Voy a ver si Zetsu quiere participar y Konan. Encargense de Kisame, Pein...

La sonrisa de Hidan se ensanchó y tanto Tobi y Samui se estremecieron entendiendo su pausa. Era obvio que ellos tendrían que hacerse cargo de que... Itachi Uchiha y Arashi pudieran ayudar.

* * *

Tras ir con Nagato y explicarle sus planes, él les dejó hacerlo con tal de que no hiciesen tanto escándalo. Kisame se los encontró en el camino y había sido enviado por Hidan que ya estaba con Konan y Zetsu organizando una de las cavernas y decorándola.

- Después iremos a ver el avance del trabajo, tenemos que cocinar así que haremos un equipo.- dijo Sam como si fuese la mente maestra detrás de una empresa.- Ahora, Kisame... Te toca convencer a tu compañero.

Kisame entendió el mensaje de su alumna y dio un salto atrás.

- ¡Estas loca!- gritó él apuntándola con Samehada.- Si a Itachi le digo algo que rime con Deidara y Arashi, nos asesina a todos.¡Que vaya Tobi!

El aludido se alejó de ambos con precaución. Al ser ambos de la aldea oculta en la niebla y conocerse tanto, si desencadenaban una pelea tanto alumna como maestro durarían dias enteros antes de perder y él ni loco iría a decirle a Itachi que le estaban preparando a Deidara una fiesta y que participara. Menos si metían a Arashi en el medio.

- Tobi no quiere ir con Itachi. Samui tuvo la idea, Samui debe ir.

La mirada recayó otra vez en la discípula de Kisame y Dei. Ella suspiró pero aisntió. Por lo menos se haría cargo de que todo saliese perfecto para uno de sus maestros.

- Bueno, pero si Itachi no quiere ayudarnos a preparar la comida, tendré que cocinar yo.

Tobi y Kisame tragaron con fuerza. No sabían que era peor. El hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Itachi, o tener la perspectiva de comer la comida de Samui. Meditaron la última vez que Samui había cocinado... El arroz había hecho que todos estuvieran en cama por una semana. No sabían que había agregado, el tema es que cualquier comida en preparación que Sam tocase, se convertía en veneno.

Mientras caminaban al cuarto de Itachi, los pensamiento de Sam se dirigieron a Konoha. A Kiba... El corazón se retorció. Ella había tenido que elegir entre volver con sus maestros y salvadores o quedarse con él. Y allí estaba... Según los últimos informes que había oído Arashi y ella no eran las únicas que habían dejado la aldea después de la noche de la tormenta.

Kira había desertado de Konoha pasando a ser una ninja renegada. Shikamaru y algunos más, incluido el padre de la chica de pelo castaño, estaban tras ella. Y lo que no se imaginaban era la compañía de la chica, Sasuke Uchiha. Samui sabía que el joven estaba tras su hermano mayor por venganza y ahora tenía una nueva aliada llena de poder de un demonio como Arashi y ella misma. Por un momento se preguntó si Nagato ordenaría que fuesen a buscarla. Sería una buena herramienta y muy poderosa además.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la comadreja, Sam tragó con fuerza. Sus compañeros se alejaron a una distancia prudente en el caso de que cierto hombre quisiese hacer alfombras con sus pieles.

- Si no lo hago yo...

Se armó de valor y suavemente tocó la puerta. Al principio no hubo movimiento perceptible ni ningún ruido. Samui meditó que tal vez estaría en una de sus largas y reconocidas siestas y cuando se iba a ir, la puerta se abrió un poco. Unos ojos grises como nubes de tormenta se clavaron en ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad. El pelo azabache de Arashi estaba revuelto como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama... O tal vez Itachi no estaba tan dormido como ella suponía. Arashi entreabrió más la puerta saliendo al pasillo y la cerró atrás suyo.

- Buenas tardes, Sammy- neechan.- ella miró más lejos en el pasillo con esa expresión dulce e inocente.- Tobi-san, Kisame-san, me da gusto verlos.

Ellos automaticamente se relajaron. Era más fácil tratar con Arashi que con Itachi definitivamente.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Deidara-sensei.- le comentó Samui.- Y le estamos preparando una fiesta.

El entusiasmo inundó a la muchacha con rapidez y dio saltitos de alegría. Sam sabía que, a pesar de todo lo que Deidara había corrompido en Arashi, la chica lo seguía queriendo verdaderamente, aunque fuese solo como amigos. La ojiplata se paró de repente volteando a la habitación y todos sabían en que estaba meditando.

- Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

- Bueno, nos faltan personas para cocinar y si nadie además de Kisame se ofrece tendré que hacerlo yo.

Automaticamente tanto Tobi y Kisame como Arashi empalidecieron y gritaron al unísono que no lo hiciera. Samui empezaba a sospechar que nadie en el mundo comería algo que ella preparase salvo Kiba y al pensar en él, su corazón volvió a doler. Arashi se tapó la boca de un golpe y miró la habitación. Al no escuchar nada, le hizo señas para que se fuesen.

- Itachi está dormido.- les susurró a todos mientras se alejaban en puntillas de pie.- Quedó exhausto después de...

La chica paró de golpe sonrojandose y dejando la oración en el aire. Arashi no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal decir en sociedad después de haber estado encerrada en una cueva por casi 11 años sin contacto con gente normal, se podría decir. Gaara le había enseñado en Konoha así que ahora se podían ver los resultados. Todos ya se imaginaban lo que pasaba en ese cuarto igualmente. Itachi deseaba ardientemente a la chica y lo demostraba muy seguido. Algo bastante inusual dada la cara de poker del chico en todo momento. Se le hacía imposible imaginar a ITachi con emociones expresivas.

* * *

- Arashi-chan, qué estás haciendo?

- Es un plato que me enseñó el Sr. Hakuoki en Konoha.- dijo sin detenerse.

Una gran cantidad de platos habían sido cocinados en unas dos horas entre Kisame y Arashi. PEro ahora el plato secreto que cocinaba la chica le daba curiosidad tanto a Kisame como a Samui. La chica había hecho bolas de arroz (seguramente porque Itachi amaba esa comida) y estaba cortando pequeños trozos de pescado con una salsa especial.

- Es sushi? - preguntó el hombre tiburón interesado.

- Quieres probar?

Kisame se encogió de hombros y agarró uno de los pequeños nigiris y lo metió en su boca sin preguntar. Había algo raro en el sabor. Parecía pescado pero que ninguno que él hubiese probado. Tenía una textura...

- Qué es? El pescado...

- Tiburón.- le contestó Arashi sonriente.

Samui pensó que si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente lo hubiese hecho a propósito pero conociendo a Arashi era solo despistada. Kisame se volvió blanco y esmpezó a escupir y a jadear como si se ahogara.

- Es un tiburón caníbal!- gritó Tobi pero se calló al ver la mirada de Sam.

- Ya, no seas sentimental.- le reprndió Sam a su maestro.- Hay tiburones que se comen otros tiburones...

Sin embargo, Kisame trataba de quitarse el sabor de la boca con agua o vomitar, o vaya uno a saber lo que trataba de hacer. En ese momento, como si no fuese lo suficientemente malo que uno de sus cocineros se considerara intoxicado, apareció Itachi con un humor muy malo. Todos quedaron petrificados en el acto y él fue directamente a Arashi.

- Me encontré con Pein y me comentó lo que están haciendo. Arashi vuelve al cuarto.- le ordenó fusilando con la mirada a Samui a sabiendas que había sido ella la de la idea.

- No!- le plantó cara la chica con valentía.- Quiero que Deidara-sempai tenga un lindo cumpleaños ahora que perdió a su danna, Sasori y Deidara me traían regalos cuando era el mío en la celda.

Cruzó los brazos manteniéndose firme y ambos se quedaron allí midiéndose el uno al otro hasta que Itachi suspiró incómodo.

- Hagamos un trato.- dijo como si él se hubiese visto venir aquello.- Yo termino de cocinar lo que falta y tú vuelve al cuarto. Así ayudaremos los dos...

Arashi dudó al principio pero terminó aceptando. No iba a recibir un mejor trato de él. Así que saludó a todos con una inclinación y se fue. Itachi fue a la cocina y empezó con la labor para sorpresa de todo.

- Kisame, ve picando la verdura, por favor.

Kisame se recompuso por arte de magia y ayudó a su compañero.

* * *

Arashi estaba... algo triste. Se sentía inútil y sabia que Deidara estaba deprimido tras la muerte de Sasori. Ella no podía quedarse allí sentada en la habitación sin hacer nada. Entonces una idea le llegó a la mente...

Kankuro-san le había enseñado a hacer pequeñas marionetas en su tiempo en Konoha cuando ellos visitaban a sus aliados. Algo se sentó en su estómago un malestar grande al pensar en Suna... Su antiguo hogar. Sacudió su cabeza con energía para alejar esos pensamientos y agarró un par de herramientas. Tenía el regalo para Deidara-sempai.

Buscó en el cuarto de menesteres unos trozos de madera y volvió a la habitación cuidadosamente sin ser vista. Lijo y talló hasta que pequeñas marcas se hicieron en sus dedos por las astillas. Cuando tuvo el cuerpo logrado de unos 20 cm con un pequeño compartimento secreto, decidió pintarlo. Los colores iban y venían en su paleta mientras lo decoraba con esmero. Lo dejó secar escondido bajo la cama y se sintió orgullosa de su obra.

Justo cuando salía del cuarto de baño de limpiarse la pintura y sacarse las astillas, llegó Itachi con un dolor de cabeza evidente. El tema de su enfermedad y su mangekyo sharingan que le producía ceguera lo dejaba cansado más de lo habitual estos últimos días. Miró el reloj dandose cuenta que eran las nueve de la noche con sorpresa. Ni se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo haciendo su pequeño regalo.

Arashi vio tan demacrado a Itachi que lo arrastró cuidadosamente a la cama. Le daba tanta tristeza verlo así. Después de todo el se había esforzado al máximo en la cocina solo para complacerle y Arashi se sentía un tanto culpable.

- Perdón, Itachi-sama.

Él la observó con esos insoldables ojos negros y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Acostado en su regazo, alzó la mano hacia su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad.

- Haría lo que sea por tí, Arashi.

Arashi se sonrojó y ladeó su cabeza a un costado buscando algo en el rsotro de Itachi. Sí, lo que había ahí era lo mismo que tenía Itachi al hablar de Sasuke con ella. Arashi podía ver la amabilidad que lo habpia caracterizado y que ahora ocultaba con una máscara de frivolidad. Itachi amaba a Arashi.

- Gracias por tu trabajo duro.- le susurró.- Ahora descansa.

Arashi se inclinó sobre él y lo besó profundamente. Itachi sabía que si no era porque estaba extremadamente cansado ese beso los llevaría a algo más. Arashi era tan suave y dulce... Con el calor de la joven rodeándolo se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Se sentía seguro con ella al rededor. Le hacía acordar a su hogar.


	2. El regalo perfecto II

Al ver que el Uchiha se había quedado dormido, lo acomodó entre las sábanas y los dejó reposar. Sabía que esta sería la única posibilidad de entregarle el regalo a Deidara, dado que Itachi jamás permitiría que ellos se encontraran otra vez por las cosas que le hacía Deidara en la celda en que antes estaba. Era un mal necesario escabullirse, ella solo quería que Deidara sonriera otra vez.

Según Samui-chan, Deidara se había encerrado en su habitación ignorando a cada persona que se acercase a su cuarto. Así que allí empezaría a buscarle.

Con sumo cuidado, se escapó de su habitación y sigilosamente sin ser vista cruzó los pasillos de la cueva para llegar al cuarto de Deidara, que desafortunadamente estaba al otro lado del lugar. Si alguno de los Akatsuki la veía, no tardarían en decirle a Itachi, debía ser rápida y volver. Con mucha suerte, Uchiha-sama dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente.

En frente a la puerta, dudó si hacerlo o no. Itachi mataría a Deidara si sabía... Pero allí estaba ella, con su regalo en sus manos. No podía desperdiciar ese momento. En cuanto se lo hubiese dado, se largaría de vuelta a la cama con Itachi. Se mordió el labio y tocó la puerta.

- Vete a la mierda! No me importa lo que quieras.- gritó Deidara al escuchar el suave golpeteo. Mataría al que intentase abrir esa puerta.

- Deidara-sempai, soy yo.

El sonido de la voz de Arashi lo congeló al instante antes que pudiese insultar otra vez a su visitante. Se destapó de una patada y casi tropieza al intentar alcanzar la puerta de un salto. Al abrirla, no pudo creer que realmente fuera cierto y no una broma.

- Itachi sabe que estás aquí?

La chica negó y ambos miraron en ambas direcciones del pasillo asegurandose que nadie la viese allí. Antes que Arashi pudiese empezar a hablar, Deidara la jaló para adentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Qué haces aquí, Arashi?

Arashi no sabía por donde iniciar la conversación. Así que sacó su regalo y se lo ofreció escondiendose entre su pelo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Dei-sama!- murmuró mirando para otro lado.

- No creo que sea tan buen cumpleaños después de todo...Pero gracias.- le contestó tomando el paquete y desenvolviendo lo.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver dentro del papel una miniatura de madera, una marioneta como las que hacía su maestro. Y no solo era eso si no que era su maestro. Arashi había hecho una pequeña marioneta de Sasori y al registrarla se fijó que tenía una recámara secreta.

- Así podrás guardar tu arcilla explosiva y tener algo de Danna.- e explicó Arashi velozmente.- Tendrás algo eterno y efímero al mismo tiempo...

Deidara no podía creer lo que tenía en las manos, y menos cuando lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Arashi notando su llanto se alarmó y se acercó a él olvidando que debía mantenerse alejada. No sabía ella que desencadenaría esa reacción, es más, no sabía como actuar.

- Lo siento, Deidara. No quería hacerte llorar.- le suplicó Arashi realmente preocupada.

- Estas bromeando?- le contestó él.- Es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, gracias. Tendré a Danna y podré hacer mi arte al mismo tiempo.

Arashi con ternura y emoción le secó las lágrimas. Deidara no podía dejar de pensar que jamás imaginó en todas las veces que le había visitado en la celda en que había estado encerrada que su relación sería así. Que ella se preocuparía por él. En su cabeza pasó todas las veces que la había visitado aprovechandose de su ignorancia e inocencia. Tragó con fuerza. Sabiendo que todo lo que habían hecho estaba "mal", Arashi seguía cuidando de él.

La parte buena en él meditó que tal vez podrían dejar la eterna rivalidad con Itachi y llegar a ser amigos así podría verla más seguido. Ella se preocupaba, él... la respetaba de cierto modo y la deseaba más que a nada.

Entonces su parte mala ganó lugar al pensar en eso.

_"A la mierda con la amistad, ella es mía, Comadreja estúpida."_

Arashi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hatsa que Deidara ya la tenía acorralada contra la puerta. A su espalda, la masisa puerta de madera la dejaba sin posibilidad de escape. Deidara apoyó todo su peso sobre ella y se apoderó de sus labios con furia. Arashi trataba de resisirse, pero Deidara la vio venir y agarró sus muñecas colocándolas encima de su cabeza y evitando cualquier tipo de sello que pudiese realizar. Era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero aún así Arashi se resistió. No podía alejarlo así qe entre beso y beso... Comenzó a rogarle que no lo hiciese. Deidara absorvido por tenerla en sus brazos otra vez la ignoró.

No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Mantuvo las muñecas de la chica con una mano y laotra la metió por debajo de la remera de Arashi. La boca púesta en su mano por el jutsu prohibido succionó por encima de la tela de su brassier hasta que Arashi se arqueó ofreciéndole más. A él le encantaba torturarla. Arashi cerró los ojos y por más que quizo encontrar una razón para alejarlo, no podía concentrarse en nada. Deidara no le daba tiempo besando su cuello, sus lóbulos y enloqueciéndola lentamente lamiendo sus pechos.

- Sé buena chica, Arashi, y dame lo que deseo para mi cumpleaños.

Arashi negó pero Deidara pellizcó su pezón levemente y una descarga de placer recorrió la espina dorsal de Arashi. Gemidos escaparon de sus labios cuando Deidara siguió con la tortura. Deidara volvió a repetir sus palabras y esta vez, Arashi asintió.

_"Ah, me voy a ir al infierno",_ pensó Arashi y dejó de resistirse.

Deidara notó el cambio en la voluntad de su prisionera y sonrió. Soltó sus muñecas y automaticamente las manos de Arashi cayeron a su espalda aferrandose a él por el cuello. Deidara le sacó el short que llevaba de un tirón y con dedos expertos coló sus dedos en su intimidad y los movió en círculos.

Arashi sintió que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerlas, iba a caer. Pero Deidara la alzó y colocó sus piernas al rededor de su cintura. La voz deArashi inundaba el lugar con jadeos y gemidos que encendían cada vez más a Deidara y formando un bulto en sus pantalones incontrolable. Arashi lo sintió y bajó sus manos metiéndolas finalmente en sus pantalones. Acarició el terciopelado eje con familiaridad sabiendo que tocar y como, Deidara abrumado por las sensaciones que Arashi le hacía tener no pudo controlarse más y se bajó sus pantalones y boxer.

Apoyó a Arashi contra la puerta una vez más y sosteniéndola todavía por las escaleras entró en ella con una estocada. Sin esperar a que el inetrior de Arashi se amoldase a él la embestió con rudeza una y otra vez acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas. Ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda por el miedo a caerse y la aabsoluta animalidad con la que estaban follando.

El ritmo fue aumentando hasta que Deidara retrocedió abruptamente dejándola insatisfecha y se arrodilló en el piso con espasmos acabando en el momento.

Arashi se sentía sin resuello pero anodadada por no haber alcanzado el climax. Deidara la dedicó una sonrisita maligna y la obligó a sentarse delante suyo con las piernas abiertas. Deidara fue bajando con besos hasta su entrada y al llegar exhaló contra la humedad. Arashi cerró los ojos expectante y largó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la lengua de Deidara lamer con desesperación su interior. Arashi sintió las oleadas de calor estremeserla desde donde Dei lamía sin cesar y la mano del chico tapó su boca sin permitir que sus gemidos al llegar al orgasmo resonasen y alertasen a alguien.

Ls dos ahí semi desnudos de la cintura para abajo ronronearon de placer y esperaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio mientras se recomponían de lo sucedido. Deidara fue el primero en actuar parándose y tomándola en brazos. Arashi se sorprendió por el gesto y más aún cuando la despósito en su cama.

- ¿O-otra vez?

- Si ya lo hicimos una vez, considerando que probablemente no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad... Quiero más de tí.

Ella se sonrojó y pensó en Itachi. No es que fuesen pareja o algo pero se sentía culpable pensando en él... y la imagen de Gaara tomó control de su mente. Sacudió su cabeza. Él no. No podía pensar en él. Deidara se deshizo de su remera y de la de Arashi al igual que su corpiño.

- Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Ara-chan...- le susurró contra el oído.- ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en mi anterior cumpleaños?

Ella asintió ruborizandose aún más y salió de la cama para arrodillarse en el piso frente a él.

- Buena chica.- la felicitó Deidara sentándose frente a ella.

Arashi se agachó hasta su miembro y con la lengua acarició la punta. Automaticamente Deidara se volvió a endurecer al observarla. Él le habia enseñado bien a Arashi, a complacer mientras estaba encerrada. Arashi lo tomó y metió a su boca lo que podía de su enorme eje y con una mano acarició lo que quedaba. Succionaba una y otra vez y Deidara trataba de permanecer quieto para no empujar aún más contras su boca. Era tan ... No había palabras para describir. Arashi felaba y podía ver como ella también se excitaba al escucharlo a él oidiéndole más. Era como un niño amamantándose después de días sin haberse alimentado. La boca de ella pedía y pedía hasta queDeidara se le ocurrió algo que todavía no habían hecho juntos.

La separó para sorpresa de la chica y la recostó en la cama de forma que pudiese seguir su trabajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Esto, querida, se llama 69. Es una posición muy útil.- dijjo contra sus piernas y pasó un dedo por su intimidad. Estaba humeda a más no poder.- Y sirve cuando tú estas tan caliente como una pava, como yo.

LA boca de Deidara cayó otra vez en su cavidad junto y sus dedos lo siguieron. Jugueteaba con ella, sabiendo que no podía escucharla con u miembro en la boca. MEtía uno o dos dedos y los sacaba midiendo la reacción de su compañera al mismo tiempo que el ahogaba sus gruñidos lamiendo su interior. Cuando los sacaba interrumpiendo su juego, Arashi daba pequeños movimientos de cadera rogándole que siguiese y él la complacía. Cuando sintió los labios de Arashi contra su pene apretandose a la vez que su cavidad apretaba sus dedos con extasis, él se sintió venir con fuerza.

- Arashi, yo... alejate...

Pero la chica no escuchó y siguió succionando en su climax y él terminó en su boca abrumado por el moemento. Los dos cayeron en la cama y Deidara miró el rostro de Arashi al otro lado de la cama, Solo con mirarla él se ponía caliente. Esa mirada perdida, ella lo había hecho a propósito dejándolo . Ahhh,esa chica mala lo tenía totalmente perdido. La dio vuelta y una vez más la tomó por detrás, por "los viejos tiempos". El desefreno y la lujuria los tenía a los dos atados a esa cama. Sus gemidos se fundieron en uno solo y él no se alejó cuando ambos llegaron al climax por tercera vez al mismo tiempo.

Deidara cayó rendido en la cama y abrazó a Arashi por detrás. Tenía miedo de haberla dejado en cinta pero quizo reírse al imaginarse la cara de horror del Uchiha. Sin embargo lo único que le importaba era que tenía a Arashi ensus brazos.

- Eres el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado, Arashi.

Ella también estaba agotada. Pero el no podía desperdiciarla... Besó su espalda y con picardía dejó su mano recorrer el camino hasta su clítoris, ella separó un poco las piernas esperando el momento cuando... un suave golpeteo los sorprendió a ambos.

- Oy, sempai, ¿puedo entrar o vas a salir?- gritó Tobi del otro lado de la puerta.- Ya son las 12 de la noche, sempai. Tobi viene a saludarte.

Los dos quedaron congelados por el horror se separaron. Deidara se vistió a la velocidad del rayo y fue a la puerta. Antes de abrir miró una última vez a Arashi en su cama, con el rostro ruborizado y algo despeinada. Él se relamió considerando mandarlos al carajo pero Arashi negó. Él asintió comprendiendo y pasó por la puerta sin abrirla totalmente y chocando con Samui.

La chica entrecerró los ojos en el segundo en que le puerta se mantenía abierta antes de que Deidara la cerrase con alarma detrás de sí. Ella no... Samui se negaba a suponer que alguien había estado en la cama de Deidara, seguramente alucinaba... Porque, salvo que fuese gay, la única mujer con la que Deidara le encantaba follar estaba siendo custodiada por el Uchiha.

Deidara captó su atención con una energía sospechosa pero ella lo dejó pasar y lo arrastró por el pasillo con los ojos tapados.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entendieron que es lo de "dejenme...

Las palabras le quedaron en la boca cuando le destaparon los ojos. Todos estaban ahí con mucha comido y un gran cartel feicitando por sus 19 años... Se sentía feliz por mucho tiempo y no solo era por la fiesta sorpresa. Él sabía que tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que Arashi lo hubiese "visitado". Se acercó a la comida y para molestar a su alumna dijo:

- Si la hiciste, tú prefiero explotar antes que metermelo en la boca.

- Ja ja.- le respondió ella taladreandolo con sus ojos negros.

- Samui no hizo la comida.- le explicó Hidan.- Fueron Kisame, Arashi e Itachi.

Él se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso último. ¿La comadreja había ayudado? Miró a Kisame como pidiendo una explicación y el tiburón se encogió de hombros.

- Arashi lo convenció de ayudar.- comentó Sam con sencillez.- Y después del incidente, dudo que Kisame hubiese querido que Arashi le ayudase.

Deidara se preguntó de que corno hablaban pero no hizo falta prgeuntar porque Kisame saltó en su defenza.

- ¡Me alimentó con tiburón!- gritó el peli azul furioso.

Eso hizo estallar a todos. Arashi podía ser despistada pero jamás hacía maldades... Kisame solo había sido víctima de la inocencia de la chica. ël no se preocupó mpas de nada y Hidan gritó:

- Bueno, grupo de ateos ignorantes, a festejar se ha dicho!

* * *

Arashi le dolía la espalda de haber dormido en el piso toda la noche tras haber regresado del cuarto de Deidara. No podía compartir la cama con Itachi sintiendose tan culpable. Así que habia dormido sobre la roca. Itachi había estado profundamente dormido cuando volvió y así seguía ahora, incluso con peueñs golpeteos en la puerta que le despertaron.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta algo dormida y casi le da un paro al ver a Deidara allí. Seguramente recién había terminado la fiesta de cumpleaños. Él le hizo un gesto de que mantuviese el silencio. Ella lo miró sin comprender y le dijo con señas que se fuera antes que Itachi se despertase. Él le sonrió con arrogancia y la tomó del mentón plantándole un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. Arashi sabía que si hubiesen estado solos... Eso hubiese llevado a otra cosa.

Cuando se alejó Arashi se sorprendió que tenía una flor en la mano, Deidara se la había dejado mientras se besaban. Volvió a sentir el malestar de saber que estaba engañando a alguien. Pero Deidara le acomodó un mechó de pelo suelto detrás de la orja y le susurró algo que jamás pensó que diría:

- Gracias por todo, Arashi.

Entonces, Deidara se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo dejándola allí parada en confusión. Miró la flor que tenía y la olió. Tenía un sabor suave y discreto, solo se olía si se acercaba mucho. Se ruborizó y miró por donde se había marchado Dei antes de volver a entrar sin hacer ruido. Se quedó allí parada sin saber que hacer con la flor en su mano.

- Yaro, yaro.- suspiró mirando a Itachi y pensando en los romances de sus contrapartes Kira y Samui, que como ella eran portadoras del demonio de los huracanes, lluvias y tifones. Shikamaru y Sasuke también parecían distintos con Kira. Ni hablar de Neji, Kiba o los otros miles de amantes que había tenido Samui. Les mostraban a ellas cosas que a otros les pasaría desapercibido. Eran como regalos que solo ellas podrían ver muchas veces saliendo asombradas por esa faceta.

Si que eran raros estos amantes de las tormentas.


	3. Tiempo de aprendizaje

**Holaaaa vengo a dejarles este segundo capítulo especial! Es antes del capítulo 9 jejej.**

**Dado a mi ausencia posible (y esperable de mi parte)... Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Tiempo de aprendizaje (con maestros nada convencionales y problemáticos)_**

* * *

¿Qué podía pasar si Kira, Shikamaru, Kiba, ninjas de Suna, Neji y Samui estaban a cargo de una chica que había sido encerrada durante once años bajo la vigilancia de los criminales más buscados? Tsunade se arrepentía de su decisión ahora que los tenía a todos en su oficina con evidentes signos de lucha.

Kankuro y Samui habían salido a las duras penas sin ninguna herida grave del lío que se había armado entre los presentes y un par de ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla.

- ¡¿Me quieren explicar que demonios sucedió?!- les gritó la líder de Konoha con un tic en la ceja.

Miró al supuesto responsable Kazekage que tenía lastimado el labio y Arashi le limpiaba la sangre con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se puso colorado tanto que no se podía distinguir donde nacía su pelo. El joven líder estaba muy ocupado no ruborizándose más por la atención de la delicada y sensible niña desconocida. Entonces se fijó en Shikamaru. El chico suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

* * *

Shikamaru sabía que ese día no iba a ser normal. No sólo porque tendría que cuidar de Arashi como le tocaban todos los lunes, sino por la gente que generalmente atraía la muchacha de pelo azabache y ojos perlados.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la casa de su vecina, se preguntó por qué rayos él siempre terminaba con las mujeres más problemáticas (y atractivas... y muy poderosas además). Se quizo golpear la cabeza contra un poste y quedarse allí tirado por el resto del día pero sabía que eso solo le traería más problemas. Simplemente decidió tocar la puerta de entrada y al abrir Hakuoki (el ignorante padre de Kira que no sabía lo que él y su hija hacían cuando él no se enteraba) lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa amable. El viejo ninja ahora retirado lo acompañó a la cocina donde Arashi miraba a Kira cocinar algunos bocados de arroz. Shikamaru enarcó una ceja al ver las bolas que poco a poco se convertían en algo... dudoso. Conociendo a Kira, su aspecto sería dudoso pero delicioso.

Arashi se acercó también observando y con sus manos delicadas le dio forma. Como si fuera sacado de un catálogo, la comida fue preparada por ambas y terminada antes de que llegaran los hermanos Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

- ¡Oy, Arashi-chan tienes buena mano para la cocina!- la felicitó la dueña de casa con una palmada en la espalda.

Ella sonrió como siempre hacía y corrió hacia los brazos de Gaara. Un beso delicado revoloteó en la mejilla del chico sonrojándolo. Gaara no solía tener muchas muestras de afecto, pero Arashi no era de las que se contenían por ello. El ex jinchuuriki era idolatrado por la niña y él la cuidaba recelosamente.

Temari y Kankuro también le tenían cariño. No sabía por qué pero Shikamaru sentía una extraña conexión entre todos ellos... Como si ella se sientiese en casa realmente.

- ¿Algo para desayunar?- les ofreció Kira.- ¿Algo más caliente y picante para el mapachito?

Gaara taladreó a la chica con la mirada con ganas de estrangularla. Arashi no pareció entender el doble sentido y todos exhalaron más calmados. No servía de nada "educar" a la niña si todos terminaban por darle el sentido que querían sacar de la chica. Kira le sonrió con inocencia. Nada que un tiempito con lo boca cerrada no solucionase.

- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a enseñarle hoy?- preguntó Kiba desde la puerta harto de ver la cursilería.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque, Shikamaru podría jurar que todos parecían más animados. Y más cuando aparecieron Samui y Neji en el lugar caminando uno al lado del otro. Por poco y Shikamaru podía ver la cola de perro de Kiba moverse en señal de alegría al ver a su "ama". Lástima que estuviese acompañada no solo de Neji sino de varios de sus compañeros masculinos.

El gruñido amenazador salió de la garganta de Akamaru al igual que la de Kiba y el chico soltó a su perro que salió disparado cayendo encima de Sam lamiendo su cara. Samui lo acarició riéndose a carcajadas para sorpresa de sus compañeros que se acercaron al grupo con interés.

- Jamás hemos visto a Taifuu-san reír.- se sorprendió uno.

- ¿Ahhh? Etto... Samui-neechan es muy bonita cuando sonríe.- lo secundó otro.

Entonces un rayo blanco pasó al lado de ellos por poco y los tumba a todos. Arashi se tiró arriba de Samui en un abrazo lleno de energía. Sam volvió a caer al piso palmeando la cabeza de Arashi como si fuese su hermana mayor. Arashi le sonrió en respuesta.

Shikamaru suspiró. Otra que parecía un cachorro en presencia de su amo. Arashi a todos los que consideraba sus "amigos" les hacía una fiesta de bienvenida llena de afecto cada vez que los veía. Le sorprendía la relación Samui- Arashi- Kira. Su vecina y... amante de ocasión no solía hacer amigas. De hecho, pocas mujeres querían o soportaban a Kira cerca. Temari, una de las pocas. Pero las tres parecían inseparables. Samui cuidaba de las dos menores con gran dedicación, vigilándolas y evitando que se metiesen en problemas...Y eso que llevaba solo unas semanas en Konoha. Se sentó en el mullido pasto y se puso a ver las nubes. Una tras otra pasaban y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más. Sintió como una fragancia suave y dulce, claramente femenina, se sentaba cerca de él.

Kira... pasó un brazo por su delicada figura acariciando su cintura. La chica quedó rígida de repente. Algo inusual en Kira que correspondía a cada caricia suya. Un aura asesina lo apartó de su sueño reparador _(N/A: cof*princeso*cof) _y se levantó viendo a Temari con ganas de aporrearlo y otra aura asesina se le sumó. Kira estaba a punto de tirarle a Shikamaru un árbol. Esa mujer era más temible que su madre. Temari le comenzó a perseguir golpeando con el abanico en su cabeza, obviamente seguida por Kira que le reboleaba todo lo que quedaba al alcance con tal de asesinar al muchacho.

Shikamaru corrió a más no poder. Sabía que si alguna de las dos lo alcanzaba, sería hombre muerto.

* * *

.- Oy, oy... Sam-neechan, ¿por qué Shikamaru abrazaba a Temari tan cariñosamente?- preguntó la ojiplata al ver a Shikamaru correr tan rápido.

Una gotita cayó por la frente de todos los presentes. Shikamaru la había cagado como el mejor esta vez. Si Shika sobrevivía a las dos endemoniadas, Gaara lo terminaría por rematar.

- Lo importante de esto,- le dijo Samui tratando de remontar la situación.- Es que debes asegurarte siempre de saber a quien abrazas o besas... Te puedes equivocar como el idiota del ciervo.

La chica aintió como si hubiese aprendido y miró al cielo buscando algo con que entretenerse.

- ¡Sugoi!- gritó Arashi apuntando a unos barriletes montados por los de la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla.

Uno de los muchachos, joven, de sonrisa afable se acercó sospechosamente a Arashi. La chica conversaba tranquilamente con el chico sin preocupación alguna... Por lo menos de ese lado del parque.

Neji y Kiba se miraban con intensiones funestas.

- ¿Podrías sacar a tu perro estúpido de mi camino?

Kiba lo ignoró al igual que Akamaru. Ellos estaban con Samui, no importaba demasiado el resto. Pero Neji no iba a dejarlo ser.

- Mira, cieguito de cuarta con aires de grandeza, o te sientas o te largas.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, perrito pulgoso?

- ¿Me acabas de llamar pulgoso, princeso?

Y ahí comenzó la segunda pelea de la mañana. Samui trató de pararlos pero fue inútil. Los dos idiotas estaban empecinados en matarse mutuamente. Los maldijo de todas las formas posibles y se sentó lejos de la batalla sin sentido justo al lado de Arashi y el muchacho de su aldea.

- ¿Por qué pelean?

- ¡Porque son unos imbéciles!- refunfuñó Sam.- Hazme caso y nunca tengas pretendientes o algo parecido, es inútil.

La atención de Arashi fue repentinamente atraída por el chico de su aldea de nuevo y... el shock fue grande. El muchacho apoyó suavemente, casi castamente, sus labios sobre los de Arashi. Samui miró al Kazekage y tragó con fuerza. Mierda... Esto iba a ser peor.

Pudo notar el alma de un asesino desalmado en su interior, lleno de odio. El jinchuuriki del Shukaku... La arena comenzó a revolotear al rededor de Arashi y Samui alejó a la muchacha del camino de la arena. Los de su aldea atacaron al Kazekage cuando notaron sus intenciones de matar a su compañero. Samui quizo matarlos a todos pero alejó a Arashi del parque que se había vuelto una batalla campal.

- ¿Qué aprendiste ahora, Arashi?- preguntó suspirando mientras veía el lugar siendo arrasado por los poderosos ninjas.

La chica sonrió radiantemente mirando al pelirrojo.

- Que yo soy solo de Gaara-sama.

Y Samui no pudo responderle nada para contradecirla... Era cierto...

Y así sus lecciones de ese dia terminaron en un caos monumental.


	4. Antes de la tormenta

La precuela de Stormlovers. ¿Qué pasó antes del inicio? ¿En que estaban nuestras protagonistas antes del inicio de la serie?

Gracias a Kira Taisho por su fragmento que da pie a este extra. :P Sucede antes de

* * *

**Antes de la tormenta**

* * *

-Son unos idiotas- se quejaba la castaña

-Tu te enamoraste de el, el no tiene la culpa- decía la mayor

-Para que lado pateas Sammy!-

-Samui-chan tiene razón-

-Arashi! Que nadie puede estar a favor mio? Shikamaru es un idiota!

-Por que dices eso hija?- pregunto Hakuoki entrando de sopetón en la habitación.

-Es que...- comenzó Arashi antes de que le taparan la boca.

-Noche de chicas, papá, noche de chicas- Dijo Kira echándolo disimuladamente.

-Ya, ya, solo vine a entrar a Hachi-.

El pequeño felino entro a paso lento y se subió a la cama, estirándose por completo. El silencio que le siguió a eso hizo sospechar a Kira cuando su padre se fue

-Papá sal de atrás de la puerta- medio grito.

Al oír los pasos alejarse continuaron platicando...

-K, no estoy diciendo que no sea un completo tarado, solo que tu elegiste al chico mas flojo de toda la aldea- trató de reconfortarla Sam.

-Pero Shikamaru-san es el shinobi mas inteligente... Eso dice Tsunade-sama...- murmuró Arashi.

-Para algunas cosas es muy estúpido, ni siquiera se da cuenta por que Temari y yo nos odiamos!

_Tan idiota es? hasta Tobi se daría cuenta de eso..._, pensaron las otras dos shinobi.

-Gaara-sama dice que es un inmaduro, un idiota y que te elegiste al peor chico de todo konoha-

-Tiene razón- dijeron la mayor y la menor a coro.

-Pero cuando quiere puede ser tierno-

-Oy, Kira, que paso entre Shikamaru y tu en el festival?- preguntó de repente la chica de la Niebla.

Kira había comenzado a balbucear incoherencias mientras se ponía totalmente roja. y Arashi la miro curiosa.

-Pues... fue... fue...-

-Habla de una vez mujer!-.

-Fue la primera vez que Shikamaru y yo...-

-En medio del festival?- dijo perpleja la peliblanca -si que son caso de escopeta ustedes dos-

-Entonces si se aman?-

-Es complicado Arashi, ellos tienen una relación amor-odio, por que no se soportan, pero ella esta profundamente enamorada de el, y creo que el idiota la ama pero es demasiado orgulloso para decirle-.

* * *

**_Mientras en la casa de Shikamaru..._**

-Shikamaru, estas seguro que estas bien? has estado estornudando mucho...- le preguntó su mamá mientras cocinaba.

-Tal vez alguien esta hablando mal de el...- comentó Shikaku Nara.

-Tranquila mamá, estaré bien...-

* * *

-Oy, Sammy-chan, que es lo que tanto hacías con el Hyuuga que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos?- cuestiono la castaña sonriendo con malicia.

Sabía que Kiba y Samui ahora eran algún tipo de pareja pero le gustaba molestarla con el otro genio que había atrapado unos días antes de Kiba. Samui la fusiló con los ojos. De haber sido otra persona, estaría muerta.

-Lo que tu haces con Shikamaru cada vez que puedes.- dijo en tono de "y que mas haríamos" - Él me dijo lo del festival-.

-¡Es Hyuuga muerto!

- ¿Qué pasó en el festival?- preguntó Arashi. Entonces Kira ya estaba lejos, en esa noche. donde todavía no habían llegado sus amigos.

**XXX**

Todos sus compañeros que habían ido con ella en la academia ninja de Konoha reían y correteaban en parejas o grupos por todo el lugar. Ella caminaba sola, como siempre había sido entre sus pares. No sabía exactamente por qué pero la gente solía huirle como si tuviese lepra o alguna otra enfermedad contagiosa. Admiraban sus habilidades, sí. Los chicos la consideraban atractiva y buena onda, sí. Pero alguno se acercaba, no.

Probablemente los que menos le tuvieran miedo eran los del curso de Shikamaru, su vecino y una año mayor que ella. Y no encontraba a ninguno de los amigos de su vecino Nara para hablarle o no estar tan sola.

La gente se vestía con sus kimonos absurdos y alpargatas de madera que hacían tanto ruido como les era posible. Kira ya estaba harta. Odiaba la gente, odiaba los lugares concurridos y el ruido. Quería irse a casa pero su padre la había obligado a ¨hacer un poco de sociales¨. Caminó sin rumbo hasta la plaza donde un par de borrachos que eran jounin se olvidaron un par de botellas de sake.

Perfecto para ella.

Se sentó en el rincón de la calle viendo a la gente pasar todos tan emocionados y comenzó a beber hasta que dejó ambas botellas secas. Un grupo que se dirigía a la plaza para ver los fuegos artificiales pasó cerca de ella dando saltos. Eran tan bulliciosos.

- Oy, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, por qué no vamos a comer Ramen?- dijo el rubio que venía más adelante.

Ella lo recordaba tenuemente. Le parecía un idiota... Tal vez lo fuese. Atrás venía un gran perro blanco y un chico que se burlaban del rechazo de la pelirrosa y más y más gente con ellos. El idiota del rubio pasó cerca de ella y le pateó la pierna. Kira gruño y le hizo la traba logrando que el chico se callese de cara al piso. Se rió fuerte y claro hasta que se dio cuenta que Shikamaru estaba entre ellos. Ah, el rubio era NAruto... Mierda.

- Kiraaaa-chaaaan! Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó Chouji levantándola del piso.- No te ves muy bien.

- Gracias.- contestó sarcásticamente.

- No me refiero a eso. Dónde están tus amigos?

Ella se rió tristemente. Amigos? Qué era eso?

- Shikamaru, ella está ebria?- preguntó la rubia con un susurro a penas audible.

El ciervo miró a la chica y suspiró. Hakuoki mataría a Kira si la viese en ese estado, sin contar que a él por no haberla ayudado.

- Yaro, yaro... Eres problemática.- dijo cansado.- Vayan al parque más tarde los alcanzo.

Todos se despidieron de Shikamaru y Kira que veía al chico con curiosidad. Hasta que volvió a estar sobria, Shikamaru se quedó a su lado viendo que no hiciese ninguna locura. Se sentía tan mal... Entonces Kira vomitó en el tacho de basura en el callejón y juró por su vida que jamás bebería otra vez.

Un chorro de agua le alcanzó la nuca y parte de su espalda haciendo que ella maldijese.

- Qué diablos te ocurre?

- Es para que te espabiles, K. No deberías beber estando sola sin que nadie te cuide.

- Y eres un imbécil pero sin embargo no te lo digo.

Shikamaru sonrió un poco. Él la conocía desde chiquitos y sabía como era el carácter de Kira, en especial cuando estaba de mal humor.

- Ya... Está bien.- dijo dándole una botella de agua y mentas para sacarse el sabor de la boca.

- Gracias.

- Nadie quizo acompañarte en el festival?- preguntó repentinamente.- Por eso estabas sola?

- Tú lo harías? Mis compañeritos harían cosas que ni te imaginas si no me temiesen.- contestó con un ronroneo tratando de ser seductora para molestarlo.- Qué harías conmigo de estar los dos solos?

Sabía que a Shikamaru le incomodaba cuando hablaban de él y alguna chica. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y Shikamaru no se movió... Esto no estaba bien. Shikamaru no fruncía el ceño ni trataba de alejarla o devolverle el golpe.

Antes que pudiese molestarlo más con alguna broma, Shikamaru la sorprendió besándola con avidez y bajando sus manos hacia su trasero. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se sostuvo mientras Shikamaru la empujaba contra la pared del oscuro callejón. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad... Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseandolo como para negarle lo que quería.

Cuando la alzó apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en la pared, lo rodeó con sus piernas. La pollera que se había puesto para la ocasión obligada por su padre, dejó al descubierto su ropa interior y pudo sentir la tela desgarrarse entre las manos de Shika. De repente se separó recobrando el aliento y mirandola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Por qué no me detuviste?

- Tal vez es lo que quiero.- le contestó mordiéndose el labio y sin acomodarse la pollera.- Tú quieres?

Shikamaru miró a los costados y quizo darse la cabeza contra el poste. Por qué Kira lo hacía volverse loco? La chica se acercó a él y llevó la mano de Shikamaru lamiendo sus dedos con sensualidad. Shikamaru se puso duro de solo mirarla. Ella sonrió y Shikamaru volvió a caer contra sus labios solo que esta vez no se detuvo. Sus manos bajaron hasta su interior y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con los dedos ahogando los gemidos de la chica con sus besos. Kira se aferraba a su espalda y con una mano cuando halló el equilibrio bajó la cremallera y el boxer con una mano. Shikamaru con una estocada se metió en su interior apresuradamente logrando que Kira emitiera una mueca de dolor, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de algo... Kira era virgen.

- Lo-lo siento.

- Ya no duele.- lo reconfortó meciendose y provcándolo con sus movimientos.

- Kira... Si sigues así... Voy... Voy a lastimarte.

Con más razón Kira comenzó a moverse con el en su interior viendo sus expresiones de placer mientras la poseía en ese callejón. Sintió acabar a Kira mientras ella se estremecía de pies a cabeza y siguió con su ritmo. Hasta que Shikamaru sentía como llegaba al climax y salió bruscamente acabando a los pies de Kira.

* * *

Kira se sintió acalorada al ver como Arashi y Samui la miraban con curiosidad.

- Qué le pasa?

- Está lejos pensando en ese día...- bostezó Samui.

- Tú donde estabas antes de venir a Konoha, Sam-neechan?

La chica hizo un mohín e ignoró la pregunta de Arashi mirando por la ventana. Ella...

* * *

Una gran cantidad de tiburones la habían atacado sin descanso una y otra vez. Ella estaba molida, ya era suficiente.

Miró al hombre que la atacaba con un rencor sólido y congelo el agua desde donde estaba él hasta ella. Todo abajo quedó como si fuese invierno en el país del agua. Por un momento pensó en su hogar y eso la llenó de angustia. Yagura, todos los malditos ninjas. El hielo trepó por el hombre que la observaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Samui, basta.- dijo Pain observando todo desde una esquina.

Ella dejó de congelar a Kisame y este rompió su celda de hielo sin preocupación.

- Me gustó esa cara... Parecía que fueras a matarme.

- Lo iba a hacer.- le respondió cortante pensando en que su venganza jamás se llevaría a cabo.

- Bien, porque con esa energía irás en una nueva misión.- dijo el de pelo naranja apuntando a los compañeros de Kirigakure que ella había traicionado.]Samui era una ANBU puesta en el equipo de rastreo de Akatsuki y su base. Cosa que ella ya sabía porque era parte del grupo. Los había llevado directamente a una trampa y los habían masacrado a todos. Miró sus cadáveres sin pena. Todos estaban fritos por los rayos de esa chica de ojos plateados...

- Volveré a la Aldea?- preguntó asqueada.

- Si, Konoha, Suna y Kiri se reunirán. Irás y convencerás a la Mizukage de llevarte como respaldo, queremos saber sus planes, entiendes?

Ella asintió simplemente. Ella era una herramienta en los hilos de Akatsuki... Todo fuese con tal de tener una venganza.

- Puedo despedirme de Deidara-sensei?

- Él... está ocupado.- le contestó Kisame sonriendo aún más. Entendió enseguida: Deidara estaba con ella...- Mejor parte cuanto antes y yo le aviso.

* * *

Samui volvió a la tierra cuando un rayo cayó cerca de los rostros de los Hokages. Ahora su lealtad estaba dividida... Sus senseis, sus nuevos amigos... Arashi o Deidara... Miró a la chica que inocentemente le sonrió.

- Nada en especial, Ara-chan. Vayamos a dormir.

Todas se acostaron después de todo al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano. Gaara vendría por Arashi junto con sus hermanos, Samui iría con Kiba por ahí... Kira tenía que patrullar con Shikamaru e Ino (Dios la librase de la última).

Cuando la oscuridad cayó, Arashi se envolvió con las mantas. Por más que ahora no tenía tanto miedo, el cerrar los ojos siempre le dejaba la sensación que volvería a amanecer en la cueva encerrada. La voz de Raijin comenzó a susurrarle como la última noche en que lo dejó salir, pero esta vez lo contuvo. No quería lastimar a Kira ni a Samui... No como esa noche cuando mató a tantas personas que llevaban la misma insignia de Samui.

Ahora lo sabía. Pain, Konan, Deidara y Kisame la habían liberado esa noche cuando Raijin tomó su cuerpo para que asesinase a esos hombres y mujeres que iban tras una chica. No recordaba bien a la joven que era una trampa para el resto... Solo recordaba sus ojos negros helados y lejanos. Parecidos a los de Samui pero los de ella eran protectores y cálidos. Raijin había asesinado a ese grupo con márcaras blancas con diseños de animales sin piedad... Todos de Kirigakure. Deidara la había vuelto a encerrar tras ese suceso... La habían ayudado a liberarse de la carga de Raijin pero solo bajo sus términos... Asesinando a tantas personas.

Arashi se durmió meditando en qué pensarían sus amigos cuando ella le dijese la clase de monstruo era. Y con ese dolor cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
